Nuestro propio cuento
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: -¡¿Por qué paso esto!...No puedo creer que haya muerto por mi…Ahora que ya no estas conmigo ya no viviré felizmente…-Tomó las manos del joven-Hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para decirte…Lo que yo siento por ti. Mis verdaderos sentimientos…-
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Me anime a hacer este fic jeje, estaba viendo la pelicula y no pude evitar sacar una pekeña idea, esto es "spoiler" xq este primer cap tendra escenas de la pelicula, no me culpen . he andado con flojerita pero no evite mis ganas de subir un fic de Saku y Shaoran xD

Autor:MikoChanXxX

Titulo:Nuestro propio cuento

Pareja:SakuraXShaoran

¡A leer! n.n

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nuestro propio cuento"

_Todos bailaban con delicadeza al son de la música clásica, todo era tan bello, las mujeres se deleitaban al realizar aquellos pasos angelicales con sus respectivas parejas. Las mujeres con sus vestidos largos y su antifaz, los caballeros con un elegante traje e igualmente portando discretos antifaces, todo era mágico._

_Frente a los escalones principales bajaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, aquel cabello era adornado por unos listones rojos, en su cuello llevaba un collar con el dije de una estrella; su vestido rosado pastel llegaba hasta el suelo en la parte trasera, en la parte de enfrente era abierto; sus zapatillas eran de ballet, sostenidas por los listones hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Aquellos orbes verdes de los cuales era dueña estaban protegidos por un antifaz rosado en forma de alas, en su espalda podían notarse unas hermosas alas blancas, todo aquel atuendo con el cual era vestida, la describían a la perfección como un ángel._

_Era acompañada de 3 doncellas…que la acompañaron hasta que ella se sentó en el trono real. Las doncellas se quedaron a cada lado de la joven._

_-¿Esta muy cansada después de haber peleado una batalla por la piedra mágica con el reino vecino?-Preguntó con respeto una de las doncellas_

_-En este bailable todos se han puesto un antifaz para participar en él-Comento otra_

_-Le pedimos que se divierta mucho en esta fiesta su majestad-Comentó otra mujer_

_-Muchas gracias-La mirada de la princesa se volvió ligeramente triste-Sin embargo, el baile no es una de mis grandes especialidades-_

_-Descuide-Exclamo la doncella que se hallaba hincada a los pies de la princesa-La mejor manera para aprender a bailar es tener a un experto acompañante para que la guie en sus pasos-Tomo de las manos a la princesa para guiarla a la pista de baile-Vamos-A bailar-La soltó y se retiró a su lugar para dejar a la princesa_

_-No puedo-Murmuro la princesa-Por más que intento no puedo bailar con alguien desconocido. Además me preocupa mucho el destino de aquella piedra mágica. Según la leyenda dice que aquel que posea aquella maravillosa joya, será el dueño de un gran poder, mi reino ha tenido una larga batalla con el reino vecino por esa piedra-Lanzó un suspiro-Como quisiera que esa batalla se detuviera-Cerró los ojos y junto las manos en su pecho-Probablemente sería mejor que esa piedra desapareciera, en lugar de que algún reino la tuviera, de esta forma la guerra se terminaría-_

_-Tiene toda la razón-Exclamo una persona que estaba cerca de ella_

_Ella abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, no podía creer que alguien hubiese escuchado sus palabras…_

_Dirigió su mirada hacia aquella persona que había escuchado sus palabras, era un joven de cabello y ojos cafés, sin duda era sumamente atractivo, su pantalón era blanco, una camisa roja, portaba una banda dorada._

_-Yo pienso igual que usted-Contesto el joven_

_-¿Quién es usted?-Cuestiono la princesa_

_-En esta fiesta es de cortesía no decir nuestros nombres-_

_-Es cierto-Se recordó la ojiverde-A decir verdad es la primera vez que asisto a un baile de antifaces-_

_-Para mi también-_

_La muchacha se emocionó ante tal respuesta, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa inmediata…_

_-Estaba tan ocupado todos los días que me había olvidado por completo de los bailes. El día de hoy mis súbditos me forzaron a que viniera a esta reunión y es por eso que esto aquí-_

_-A mí también me lo pidieron-Comentó con naturalidad_

_-¡Ja!-El caballero sonrió para aquella joven hermosa-Odiamos las batallas, este es nuestro primer baile de antifaces, ¿No le parece que ambos tenemos mucho en común?-_

_-Si-_

_El misterioso caballero le extendió una mano a la joven, invitándola a bailar._

_-¿Quiere bailar conmigo?-Pregunto cortésmente_

_-Pero yo…-Desvió un poco la mirada-No soy buena bailando-_

_-Yo tampoco soy bueno-Murmuro con diversión su acompañante_

_-De seguro terminare pisándolo-_

_-Pues entonces tratare de esquivar sus pasos para que no suceda eso-_

_La muchacha se rió ligeramente y finalmente acepto aquella invitación. Poso su delicada mano sobre uno de los brazos de él, él comenzó a guiarla a la pista de baile. Todos hicieron una reverencia antes de que la princesa comenzara a bailar con su acompañante, los pasos de ambos eran ligeros, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente, sonriéndose como nunca antes habían sonreído, de pronto, todo el mundo desapareció y solo quedaron ellos dos…_

_-Todo esta saliendo a la perfección-Exclamo una doncella-El caballero parece estar disfrutando verdaderamente su papel como acompañante de nuestra princesa-_

_-Si-Le contesto otra doncella de las princesas-Se esta creando un ambiente muy romántico-_

_El baile termino…_

_Las personas continuaron bailando y ellos se retiraron a una parte del salón…_

_-Me gustaría mucho seguir viéndote-_

_-Yo…-La princesa tan solo sonrió con dulzura-Si…-_

_._

_._

_La fiesta término, los encuentros nocturnos entre los jóvenes siguieron haciéndose continuos._

_._

_._

_-No puedo enamorarme de esa persona, mas sin embargo me es imposible frenar los sentimientos de mi corazón... tengo muchos deseos de verle, quiero tenerlo_ _enfrente para decirle cuales son mis sentimientos-Se dijo a si misma la princesa antes de conciliar el sueño_

_._

_._

_Este era un encuentro más entre los jóvenes. El tiempo se les pasaba volando en aquella velada secreta. Ambos se encontraban disfrutando de la imagen que les proporcionaba la terraza, la cual era testigo de sus encuentros…_

_La terraza era un sitio hermoso, se encontraba llena de flores, el lugar estaba iluminado solamente con la luz de la luna. Platicaron largamente hasta que después se hundieron en un silencio ligeramente cómodo._

_-Debo hacerle una confesión-Exclamo con seriedad el caballero_

_-¿Qué clase de confesión?-Pregunto con curiosidad la dama_

_-Yo soy aquel príncipe del reino con el que usted ha tenido una larga batalla por la piedra mágica-_

_La hermosa joven comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, el era "su enemigo", y pensar que disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía de aquel joven…_

_-No sabía que tú eras el príncipe…-Comenzó casi a repetir las mismas palabras-De aquel reino vecino con el que estábamos teniendo una batalla-_

_-Princesa, no llore por favor-Rogó, bajo la mirada al suelo, se hincó ante ella-La sonrisa le queda mejor en sus labios, discúlpeme por haberla hecho entristecido…pero no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos, quiero decirle…quiero decirle…que me he enamorado de usted-Confesó_

_La princesa dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia el joven, estaba sumamente sorprendida de aquella hermosa declaración de amor…_

_-Yo no puedo…-La tristeza se acumulo mucho más en su mirada-Yo no puedo…responder a sus sentimientos en este momento-Cubrió su rostro con las manos, se sentó en el banco del lugar_

_-¿Acaso no le simpatizo a su majestad?-_

_-No…no es eso…no es eso-Se quedó callada brevemente-En este momento, yo creo que…no, no puedo decirlo, este sentimiento no creo que sea el más indicado ni mucho menos el más correcto en esta situación-Se acercó rápidamente al príncipe, tomó sus manos-Por lo que más quieras olvídate para siempre de mi y no me vuelvas a buscar-Acercó demasiado su rostro al de aquel príncipe enemigo-Quiero que me borres de tu corazón y de tus pensamientos-Salió corriendo_

_Aquel príncipe no se quedó allí sin hacer nada, corrió hacia ella. La princesa entró a su castillo con lágrimas, detrás de ella venía el príncipe…_

_El lugar se lleno de un gran estruendo cuando las ventanas se rompieron y los soldados enemigos entraron por la puerta principal, los soldados de la princesa inmediatamente entraron al castillo, a toda costa debían defender su territorio, las doncellas comenzaron a gritar…_

_-¡¿Qué pasa?-Exclamo asustada la muchacha_

_-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado el príncipe que se colocó a su lado_

_-Si-_

_._

_._

_La batalla comenzó, espadas, golpes, todo era pánico, terror, miedo, una combinación horrible. Los soldados del reino vecino(Al cual pertenecía el príncipe) decidieron atacar a la persona que gobernaba a sus enemigos, decidieron atacar a la princesa_

_._

_._

_-¡Princesa!-El príncipe se interpuso para que la espada fría no lastimara a su amada-¡Cuidado!-_

_-¡No!-Grito con horror la joven al ver como su príncipe caía abatido a manos de un soldado_

_Todos dejaron de pelear…_

_La joven princesa contemplo el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, cayó de rodillas, abundantes lagrimas bañaban su rostro opacado por la tristeza…_

_-¡¿Por qué paso esto?...No puedo creer que haya muerto por mi…Ahora que ya no estas conmigo ya no viviré felizmente…-Tomó las manos del joven-Hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para decirte…Lo que yo siento por ti. Mis verdaderos sentimientos…-_

.

.

.

.

¿Y que tal el primer capitulo? esto es un two-shot jejeje asi k el otro sera el ultimo(obviamente xD) espero que dejen muchos coments y opinen haber k tal me salio la pekeña escena a la cual solo le agregue 2 o 3 frases xD


	2. El final

Hola! Por fin traigo el ultimo cap xD Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo U.U pero ahora ya me libre, nada mas vine un rato para seguir escribiendo mis otras fics :D

Autor:MikoChanXxX

Titulo:Nuestro propio cuento

Pareja:SakuraXShaoran

¡A leer! n.n

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nuestro propio cuento"

-¡Felicidades Sakura!-Exclamo Kero-Este chiquillo se tomo su papel muy enserio, ¿No creen?-Dijo al momento de señalar a Shaoran-¡Ja! Al final no se le cumplió el deseo de besar a Sakura en esta obra, tuvo un triste final-Seguía molestando Kero al joven Li-No cabe duda que su interés sigue en pie. Es una fortuna que esa compañera suya no haya puesto la escena del beso-

-Hmp-Se quejó Shaoran

-Aunque debemos admitir que eso le dio más realismo a la historia-Defendió Tomoyo-Todo fue tan romántico que ni se percibía que solo era una obra-Decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos-¡Y lo mejor es que pude grabarlo todo con mi cámara!-

Shaoran y Sakura reían nerviosamente…

¿Cómo era que Shaoran había protagonizado la obra con Sakura? Simple, Shaoran le había dicho a su madre el deseo de mudarse a Japón, como era de esperarse, lo logró, llevaba poco más de 2 años establecido oficialmente en Tomoeda. Ahora contaba con 17, al igual que Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol. Este ultimo apenas se había mudado (Nuevamente) a Tomoeda en este mismo semestre. ¿Su motivo? Algo que increíblemente nadie sabía, Eriol tenía una relación amorosa con Tomoyo…

-Fue increíble, tuvimos la oportunidad de volver a mostrar el cuento que escribió Naoko-Exclamo Sakura con emoción-La primera vez tuvimos muchos problemas y ya no pudimos finalizar-

-Pero… quitando lo bueno de la obra, no se compara con el susto que hoy nos dieron las "carta flor" y la "carta resplandor", nos alarmó demasiado-Comenzó Shaoran-Por un momento en realidad pensé que se volvería a repetir la misma historia-

-Si, yo también pensé eso-Admitió Yue mientras apenas se incluía en la conversación, él prefería ser un espectador ante los comentarios de los demás, solo hablaba cuando creía conveniente decir algo bueno-Aunque, no sería lógico el que se repitiera lo mismo, después de todo, Sakura ya ha cambiado todas las cartas, sumando que Hiraguizawa siendo la reencarnación del Mago Clow ya no nos esta provocando problemas. Se esta comportando de una forma normal como cualquier otro, igual que nosotros-

__

Todo el mundo había asistido al festival que organizaba la preparatoria de Tomoeda para presenciar la obra de teatro que años atrás había quedado inconclusa…Se escucharon infinidad de aplausos al terminar aquella magnifica obra escrita por Naoko Yanagizawa. Los "actores" se ubicaron enfrente del escenario para recibir los agradecimientos…

__

Sin duda la trama de la obra era todo un éxito.

__

-Hay no…-Murmuro algo asustada Sakura al sentir como 2 de sus cartas se "separaban" de ella para después "marcharse"

__

-Esas presencias…fueron 2 de tus cartas, Sakura-Le murmuro con preocupación Shaoran

__

-Otra vez no-Se lamento la muchacha

__

De pronto, tanto en el escenario y el lugar donde se hallaba el público fue que empezaron a caer luces muy hermosas y flores rosadas, aquel extraño espectáculo era muy hermoso, tanto como la obra que segundos antes había finalizado…

__

-Esto…-Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los "lugares más ocultos" del salón y notó que tanto la "figura humanoide" de la carta "flor" de Sakura y bueno, los "destellos de luz" eran quienes felices producían el hecho maravilloso-Tranquila Sakura, tus cartas te han querido felicitar de esta forma, no hay ningún problema-

__

Sakura le sonrió a su compañero, y ella que por un momento ya estaba "maquinando" un plan para terminar con el problema, suspiró tranquila. Sería un día "normal" como siempre…

__

.

__

.

__

A los lejos escuchó las voces de sus compañeros diciendo cosas como "¿A quien se le ocurrió esta increíble idea?", "¿Qué esta sucediendo?" o "esto no estaba contemplado"

__

Si ellos supieran…

-Alguien viene-Avisaron Kero y Yue volviendo a su forma original

Kero inmediatamente se refugió en la mochila de su dueña Kinomoto…

La puerta se abrió lentamente…

-Veo que ellos se adelantaron para felicitarte, pequeña Sakura-Exclamo sonriente el padre al ver a Tomoyo y Yukito sonrientes al lado de su hija-Felicidades Shaoran-

-Gracias Señor Kinomoto-Contesto el joven Li a Fujitaka

-Así es señor-Respondió Yukito-Fue una gran obra, sin duda alguna merecían una felicitación-

-No podía irme sin felicitar a mis amigos-Contesto alegre Tomoyo

-Nunca imagine que una obra de teatro protagonizada por un monstruo saliera tan bien, incluso aplaudieron-Se burlo Toya-Con que aquí también esta el chiquillo. Es increíble que esta la obra no fuera un fracaso, mira que poner como protagonistas a una monstruo y a un chiquillo-

Shaoran prefirió no decir nada…

-Hermano-Se quejo algo molesta Sakura

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y todo mundo volteó para ver quienes eran los nuevos visitantes…

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, al parecer, fue una excelente idea el haber salido de Inglaterra para disfrutar las maravillas de Tomoeda-Menciono alguien mientras aplaudía

-Eriol-Exclamaron con sorpresa Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran

-¡Touya!-Grito Nakuru

La guardiana rápidamente colocó a Spi en los brazos de Eriol antes de colgarse del cuello del hermano de Sakura…

-Suéltame Akizuki-Se quejaba el muchacho

-No quiero-Decía la muchacha-¿Y cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre?-Se quejó-Me llamo N.a.k.u.r.u.-

Todos rieron…

-Hola-Saludo el ingles-La señorita Li Meiling me hiso el favor de mostrarme la ubicación de la pequeña Sakura-

-Así es, yo lo guie hasta aquí-Dijo con una sonrisa la prima de Shaoran

-Eriol, es un gusto que hayas presenciado la obra-Exclamo Fujitaka

-Por supuesto señor Kinomoto, la pequeña Sakura es una de mis mejores amigas-

.

.

-Bien, es hora de que yo me retire-Exclamó Fujitaka-Supongo que el joven Li deseará pasear con Sakura, se que dejo a mo pequeña en buenas manos-

-Hasta luego papá-Respondió Sakura al ver como su padre salía

Todos esperaron a que el Señor Fujitaka saliera…

-Y, entonces. Con respecto a lo que dijo tu padre, él tiene mucha razón. ¿No te gustaría dar un paseo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa Shaoran

-Me encantaría-Le contestó Sakura

-Perfecto. En ese caso yo creo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos retiremos para dejar solos a Sakura y Li-Propuso muy sonriente Tomoyo

-Yo me quedo-Sentenció Touya

Todo mundo le puso atención…

-Nada de eso-Exclamó Tomoyo-¿No le gustaría acompañarnos? Hay cosas que hemos incluido en este festival de la preparatoria, son nuevas, así que es seguro que ustedes no las han visto. ¿No le parece algo lógico joven Yukito?-

-Ella tiene mucha razón Touya-Dijo muy sonriente Yukito

-¡Entonces vamos!-Grito con mucha alegría Meiling-¡A divertirnos!-

Eriol tomó de la mano a Daidouji y salieron pacíficamente, en cambio Meiling y Yukito sacaron prácticamente por la fuerza a Touya…

Sakura y Shaoran tan solo reían por le graciosa escena…

-¡Uf!-Exclamo Kero al momento de salir de la mochila de su dueña-Puede que el hermano de Sakura no se haya quedado para vigilar al mocoso, pero me he quedado yo-Dijo muy orgulloso el guardián

-¿Qué?-Cuestionaron Shaoran y Sakura

-Nada de eso-Dijo Tomoyo entrando sorpresivamente –Tú vienes conmigo-

Con gran habilidad, Tomoyo volvió a meter a Kero en la mochila, por mucho que él guardián se esforzó para que no lo metieran, no pudo evitarlo, Daidouji cerró muy bien la mochila para evitar que el guardián interrumpiera a sus amigos…

-Ahora si me retiro-Se despidió sonriente la chica

Al fin, solos…

-bien, es hora de irnos-Dijo de repente Shaoran

-¿Irnos?-Cuestiono confundida la castaña-¿A dónde? ¿No nos quedaremos a la fogata?-

-La sorpresa que tengo es mejor que estar en esa fogata-

-Entonces hay que cambiarnos-Dijo sonriente Sakura

-Vámonos así-

-¿Qué?-

-Créeme, la ocasión lo amerita-

Kinomoto dudó un poco en salir de esa forma vestida pero finalmente accedió a la propuesta que el chico de China le proponía…

.

.

Un poco más tarde…

-Vamos a bailar-Insistía Nakuru

-No-Contestó rotundamente Touya

Eriol reía ante las ocurrencias de su guardiana, valla que su guardiana aun sentía algo muy grande por el hermano de la Card Captor.

-¿Qué dice si bailamos Señorita Tomoyo?-Pregunto elegantemente Eriol

-Me encantaría-Contestó la chica

Meiling contemplaba feliz la fogata…

Yukito simplemente sonreía viendo "la discusión" que mantenía Touya con su contraparte guardiana…

.

.

-Antes…quiero hacer algo-Exclamo sorpresivamente Sakura

Ella caminaba al lado de Shaoran por el parque…

-¿Algo?-

-Si-Sakura sacó la llave mágica-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!-En menos de un minutos ya se había formado la insignia, la castaña sacó una carta, era "Espejo"-¡Espejo!-

-¿Si?-Pregunto de una forma muy cortes la figura humanoide que se reflejaba en el espejo mágico

-¿Qué intentas hacer Sakura?-Cuestiono curioso Shaoran

-Agradecer mediante "Espejo"-

-¿Agradecer?-

-Si-Contesto sonriente Kinomoto-Y de paso hacer que "Espejo" disfrute de esta velada tanto como yo la estoy disfrutando ahora-Volvió a mirar a su carta-Simplemente quiero que tomes tu forma original y disfrutes como todos nosotros…¡Ah! Y que pases algo de tiempo con mi hermano-

-¿Mi formal original?-Pregunto sorprendida la carta al tiempo en que "salía" del espejo que la reflejaba

Lo más sorprendente era que cuando salió prácticamente ella cambio, bueno, su figura y su tono de Cabello (Incluido los listones que una vez le dio Touya) seguían igual, sus orbes eran un poco más verdes que el natural que siempre mostraban, aunque su piel era de un tono "normal"….

La carta proceso las palabras de su dueña…

-¿Su hermano?-Pregunto la carta muy sonrojada

-Si, por lo que una vez me contaste, te agradó mucho las veces que conviviste con mi hermano, se lo comente a mi amiga y le pareció una idea perfecta el que pasaras esta velada con él. ¿Él te regalo esos listones, no es cierto?-Dijo la Card Captor-Además, también quería pedirte que le comentes a "Flor" y "Resplandor" que estoy agradecida por lo que hicieron hoy. Dirígete a mi escuela, allí están todos-

-¿Dónde esta su escuela?-Pregunto tímidamente Espejo

-A 1 calle de aquí, técnicamente solo sales del parque, además, como se trata de un festival, te darás cuenta por la cantidad de personas que hay en el jardín del edificio

Tanto Kinomoto como Li vieron como marchaba de una forma algo presurosa…

-¿Una carta enamorada?-Comentó Shaoran-Eso es nuevo-

-Todas las cartas poseen sentimientos-

-Eso lo se perfectamente, ¿Sabías que una carta no puede tener tanta libertad?-

-Llevan mi nombre, así que no es motivo de preocupación. Después de todo, ya controlo muy bien esta magia, si ella quiere ser feliz siendo "una forma humana" no habrá problema-

-Tienes razón, no sería raro, sería como ver a Yue convertido en Tsukishiro Yukito, o Cerberos en ese peluche Kero-

-O ver a RubyMoon convertida en la alegre Nakuru, y Spinel Sun en Spi-

El silencio reino por unos instantes…

-¿Entonces, por donde íbamos?-

.

.

-Vamos a bailar-

Si, así era, Nakuru continuaba insistiendo a Touya…

-No, no bailaré ni de broma-Touya se "alejo" lo más lejos posible de Nakuru

Yukito se distrajo levemente…

-¿Ocurre algo extraño?-Pregunto Meiling al ver que Kero salía discretamente de la mochila

-¿Sentiste eso Cerberos?-Preguntó Yukito

-Es la presencia de una carta-Le contestó Kero

Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron…

-Una carta esta suelta-Dijo Eriol

-¿Una carta?-Cuestiono muy intrigada Tomoyo

-Esa presencia pertenece a una carta-Exclamo Nakuru

-Todo es tan extraño-Murmuro Spinel

Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie de las personas que habían acudido al festival les prestaba atención, eso era lo único bueno…

-La presencia viene de aquella mujer… -Pronunció muy sorprendido Kero

Todos pusieron atención y notaron la presencia de "la mujer", quedaron impactados…

-Pero si es…-

.

.

Touya puso toda su atención en la persona que recién llegaba al lugar…

Sentía como si ya la conociera…

.

.

Espejo caminó disimuladamente hasta pararse al lado del hermano de Sakura…

Touya se colocó enfrente de ella….

-Disculpa…tú eres…-

Espejo quedó inmóvil, ciertamente ella estaba enamorada de Touya…

Kinomoto no tardo en reconocer los listones que adornaban el hermoso y largo cabello de la presencia, le sonrió…

-Si, eres tú-

-¿Yo?-Murmuro confundida

-Reconocería esos listones en cualquier sitio-

Espejo instintivamente tocó su cabellera…

-¿Es tu forma original, cierto?-Espejo asintió-Es bueno conocerte, sin necesidad de que imites a otras personas. ¿Te gustó aquella tarde que pasamos juntos en el entro comercial?-

-Si-Contestó apenas y audiblemente

-Entonces…-

.

.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada de que preocuparse?-Cuestionó furiosa Nakuru-Esa chica posee ciertos poderes mágicos, ¿Y porque se le acercó tanto a Touya?

-Porque simplemente se trata de una carta Sakura…Espejo-Explicó Eriol-Sakura debió darle autorización para salir en su forma original, de lo contrario, Sakura ya estaría aquí-

-Pues…al parecer, la carta espejo esta disfrutando demasiado de la compañía de Touya-Dijo Yukito muy sonriente

Nakuru volteó enseguida y fue allí cuando vio que Touya se encontraba bailando alrededor de la fogata en compañía de Espejo, ambos parecía divertirse pues sonreían con naturalidad.

.

.

-Sakura-

La castaña se sentía nerviosa, Shaoran pronunciaba su nombre en un tono que ciertamente le daba escalofríos, no ayudó mucho en que Li se hincara ante ella _como en la obra_…

-Me daría mucho gusto si…a partir de ahora llevaras esto-Le mostró una cajita abierta, la cual guardaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso-En verdad, me halagaría que lo llevaras puesto. Tú me gustas mucho Sakura, no, no me gustas-

Sakura se estremeció…

-Tú ya no me gustas…Yo te amo, te amaré siempre-

La castaña ya no podía contener más las lágrimas de felicidad, tomó aquella cajita, Shaoran se levantó y le colocó el hermoso anillo en el dedo…

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?-Dijo inmediatamente el castaño mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella, la joven parecía no entender a que se refería-Me refiero a la promesa que te hice el día en que capturaste "la carta vacío", perdón…"esperanza". ¿La recuerdas?-

-Si-

-Te prometí que "aunque este sentimiento se perdiera", yo te seguiría a todos lados-Shaoran le sonrió-Bueno, hasta ahora, este sentimiento no se ha perdido porque yo te sigo amando-Sakura sonrió aun más-O al menos eso creo-Bromeó Shaoran haciendo que Sakura le golpeara levemente en el hombro, él sonrió-Siempre te seguiré. Si no me crees entonces recuerda mi motivo por el cual estoy aquí en Tomoeda-

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse levemente…

-Se muy bien que aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos pero quiero que sepas que no me rendiré, continuaré siguiéndote a todas partes, hasta que llegué finalmente el día en que puedas convertirte en Li Sakura-

Li Sakura…

Se escuchaba bien…

-¡Yo también te amo mucho Shaoran!-Exclamo Sakura

Shaoran acercó más a Sakura (Si es que eso era posible), le sostuvo el mentó y lentamente acercó sus labios. Este era un sueño real, cada una de las emociones que brotaban al mover sus labios eran reales, ni una sola pizca de falsedad, solo amor, ternura. Sus boas se amoldaban a la perfección, la sensación era sin duda alguna exquisita. Cada célula de su cuerpo transmitía una descarga eléctrica que se transformaba en un montón de mariposas revoloteando en el estomago. Un beso que quedaría en los recuerdos, el aroma era cálido. Nadie dudaba que en ese instante pudieran estar tocando la luna, las estrella y el sol. De esos besos que te transmiten ternura y pasión, simplemente no tienen una descripción en una ola palabra, tienes que utilizar todo un diccionario para expresar todo lo que aquel beso te deja…

Nervios a flor de piel…

Porque ello en su vida tenían magia…

Porque ellos contaban con guardianes…

Porque a su manera tenían castillos…

Porque tenían amigos valiosos a los cuales proteger de las adversidades…

Porque ellos habían luchado intensamente contra enemigos poderosos…

Pero sobre todo…

Porque en las contantes luchas habían encontrado el amor…

__

Él a su princesa…

__

Ella a su príncipe…

**_-_**

_Porque este es **nuestro propio cuento**- _

Murmuraron antes de volver a besarse…

Si tomas en cuenta todos estos detalles, no dudarías que ellos en verdad vivían en un cuento de hadas propio…

¿Verdad?

Solo que ha diferencia de la obra de teatro…

Este tenía un final feliz…

.

.

.

.

El capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Diana(Que me insistio para hacer un fic de SCC jeje) y a los k se tomaron el tiempo de leer n.n Si kieren que haga fics de otras series ¡pidanlas! xD soy muy flexible jajaja :P bye!


End file.
